Project Nova/Transcript
ROOM 9 Interrogator: We know that Jason Hudson briefed you on the intel extracted from Dr. Clarke in Kowloon. Mason: '''Hudson said that Clarke was insane...paranoid...fixated with numbers. '''Interrogator: '''Clarke created Nova-6. A nerve toxin that can rupture a body in seconds. '''Mason: '''Dragovich's second in command, Kravchenko, tested it in Vietnam. On them, on us, on his own...he doesn't care. '''Cutscene Mason flashes to more ruptures of Nova 6. Mason: 'Vorkuta...Reznov told me at Vorkuta. '''Interrogator: '''What did he tell you? (flashback begins, Reznov shows up on camera, possibly at Vorkuta.) '''Reznov: '''Mason...listen to me. '''Mason: '''It was a long time ago...far away. '''Reznov: '''Dragovich. Steiner. Kravchenko. All must die. '''Mason: '...But he told me what they did...what kind of men they were...why they all must die... '''In Vorkuta Reznov: '''My father was a musician in Stalingrad. During the German occupation, the sound of his violin filled the air with magnificent music - Korsakov, Stasov - many of the great nationalist composers. To my countrymen, it was a symbol of hope. To the Germans, it was a symbol of defiance. Even now, his music still haunts me. The Nazis slit his throat while he slept. Collaborating with any Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of Mother Russia. Dragovich and Kravchenko were not troubled by such matters. They looked only to advance towards their own interests and agendas... '''Arctic Circle Transmission # 23-8-15. Designate: X-RAY The Soviets launched Operation Olympus at the end of the war. 3rd Shock Army Special Operations sent to Arctic Circle Viktor Reznov detached to unit 45—last known alias after action: "The Wolf" 1200 hours October 29, 1945 Nevski: 'Everything is loaded they are waiting. '''Petrenko: '''Viktor...it is time. '''Reznov: '''Yes, Dimitri...time to hunt down the last remnants of the Fascist Reich. '''Petrenko: (Looks at Nevski) '''Nevski, grab the gear, we are moving out. '''Reznov (Voiceover): '''The men and I had fought through the most bitter of winters on the Eastern Front, but we were no strangers to the cold. Even now, the blood in my veins chills when I think back to the events of that day... Far, far from home... ''Reznov reaches a snow truck being used for troop transport and begins to climb aboard, but is addressed by Kravchenko. 'Kravchenko: '''Ahh...the hero of Berlin graces us with his presence! Have you not tired of battle, Reznov? '''Reznov: '''As long as Mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call. '''Dragovich: '''Put aside your petty rivalry, Kravchenko. Captain Reznov will do as he is told. We are here for one German and one German only. Doctor Friedrich Steiner. This man has offered his cooperation to our cause. He is not to be harmed. Disobey this order, and you will be SHOT. (looks at Reznov) ''Reznov climbs into the truck with Petrenko and the squad. The truck starts driving. Petrenko talks to Reznov. '''Petrenko: '''What happened in Stalingrad? Between you and Dragovich? '''Reznov: '''When the German occupation began, he and his lapdog, Kravchenko, left my men and I hopelessly outnumbered. Promises for reinforcements were made... made, but not kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are opportunitists... manipulators. They are not to be trusted, Dimitri. '''Vorkuta Reznov: '''Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known...He fought by my side from the Siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin . The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome to Russia... But Stalin had little need for heroes... '''Arctic Circle Dragovich: 'The German must not be harmed...We need Steiner alive...now move, all of you!. '''Petrenko: '''Let's go. It is good to fight by your side once more. '''Reznov: '''Yes, my friend. One final victory. Search every corner of this camp...only Steiner is to be spared. URA! ''The squad and the rest of the army fight through the Nazi camp for Steiner. Soon, the German's start surrendering. The player has the choice to kill them or be merciful and let them live. '''Russian Soldier: '''They are trying to surrender! '''Reznov: They have tried before. Do not let them. Reznov: 'Be careful. There may be more of them. ''They then fight through the floor. 'Petrenko: '''He is not here... '''Reznov: '''He must be closer to the ship. Spread out - search every building. '''Petrenko: '''Use your smoke to mark targets for mortar strikes. Reznov, if you have any more smoke grenades, use them now! ''Reznov uses them up. 'Russian Soldier: '''Firing mortars. ''The squad continues fighting through. '' '''Petrenko: '''We must be getting close to Steiner. '''Reznov: '''He will be where all cowards reside - as far away from the battlefield as possible. ''Petrenko kicks open the door. 'Petrenko: '''After this mission, do you think we will go home? '''Reznov: '''I hope so, Dimitri... I hope so. ''They get to the final part of the camp. 'Reznov: '''Die! You fascist rats! ''They fight through to the last building. 'Reznov: '''Ready? This way - up the stairs! ''Finally they find Steiner, another German stumbling out the door before falling over, dead. 'Reznov: '''Friedrich Steiner. ''Steiner looks up, startled, as Reznov trains his weapon on him, but quickly recovers his composure. 'Steiner: '''Do not point that weapon at me, Russian DOG! ''(Reznov lowers his weapon while Steiner takes another puff from his cigarette) ''You will take me to Dragovich. ''With that, Steiner flicks his cigarette away and rests his hands and pistol in his lap, smiling smugly at Reznov. 'Reznov (Voiceover): '''As I looked into the German's eyes, I saw all the evil of the Fascist Reich still burning strong. ''The mission fades back to Vorkuta. 'Reznov: '''At that moment, every fiber in my being yearned to put an end to his wretched life. But I was a soldier then. I still believed in orders. ''It fades back again to the Arctic Circle. 'Dragovich: '''Reznov... Bring your men. '''Petrenko: '''What is here that is so important? '''Reznov: '''General Dragovich wishes to make a name for himself. He believes this outpost houses something of great value to the Motherland. '''Petrenko: '''Dragovich and Steiner are talking like old friends. I do not like this Reznov. '''Reznov: '''Nor I Dimitri, be on your guard. '''Steiner: '''We must hurry!... There are Germans who would sooner see it destroyed than captured. '''Dragovich: '''You assured me there would be no problems. '''Steiner: '''I cannot control the actions of the SS, General Dragovich. They are sworn to defend the Reich till their last breath. '''Dragovich: '''Noble... but futile. Kravchenko, finish up here. Reznov, you and your men will lead the way. ''Kravchenko can be seen executing German POWs. When he comes to the last one, his pistol is out of ammo. He pulls out his knife and ruthlessly slits the German's throat. 'Reznov: '''Yes Sir. Petrenko, Viharev, Nevski, Belov... we are moving out! ''Two Red Army soldiers pass weapons to Steiner and Dragovich. Steiner gets a Mosin-Nagant while Dragovich is handed his PPSH. The group proceed into the shipwreck. Nevski barely dodges being hit on the head by a large piece of ice that falls loose from the wreckage. Kravchenko catches up as they prepare to enter the wreckage. 'Dragovich: '''Steiner, tell me more about your association with the Giftiger Sturm project. '''Steiner: '''In '43, the Führer realized the Allies could not be held back much longer. We began to look for more "unconventional" solutions. Throughout the war, my own research was focused on chemical weapons. It was meticulous and frustrating work. However, what we finally developed was a weapon more effective than we ever dared to imagine... the weapon now housed within this vessel. '''Dragovich: '''Nova-6. ''The squad enter the ship. Reznov pulls out a Tokarev w/ Flashlight and leads the way. He comes to a sealed door, but opens it easily, revealing frozen up and damaged V2 rockets in the cargo hold. '''Dragovich: However effective your Nova-6 chemical may be, you still had to find a way to unleash it... Steiner: 'Long range V2 rockets...to be launched from this outpost. The targets were command and control centers. Washington D.C. was our first target, then Moscow... '''Dragovich: '''Hmmm... Ambitious and commendable, Herr Steiner. '''Steiner: '''But we were too late. The British were upon us, and their bombers crippled this ship. Locked in the ice... we tried to salvage what we could, but it was too late. Germany had surrendered and the Russian flag flew over Berlin. The SS had orders to destroy this ship if we were attacked. '''Kravchenko: '''Clearly, they failed... the explosives were never activated. ''The group reaches a door that bears a logo on either side of it: A swastika in a diamond above a bird with it's wings spread wide over a circle that has "N6" inside of it, short for "Nova-6." 'Steiner: '''This is it... '''Dragovich: '''Reznov, open the door. ''Reznov opens the door. 'Reznov (Voiceover): '''We had found what we were looking for... Nova-6. The German weapon of mass destruction now belonged to Mother Russia. Or so it seemed. Our victory was to be short-lived. Dragovich wanted to see the effects of the poison first hand. It was also an opportunity to remove a thorn in his side. I had long known of their distrust. What kind of men they were. It was a betrayal I should have foreseen. ''Reznov is kicked into a room with Nevski and Tvelin. 'Reznov (Voiceover): '''Dimitri Petrenko was a hero... He deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the Motherland, he died for nothing... like an animal. He should have died in Berlin. As I watched my closest friend die, it became clear we were not the only ones seeking the weapon. (''Reznov's view changes to the window with the room Dimitri is in. Dimitri starts choking as Nova 6 is released into his room, and he throws up on the window, and dies). The Western Allies circled like vultures... Of course, Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner scattered like rats - leaving me to contend with the British. 'Russian Soldier: '''British commandos assaulting our positions! ''A rocket launcher hits the door to Reznov's room, blowing it open. 'Reznov: '''Go! - Fight our way out! ''They fight through the command center. 'Reznov: '''I will arm the explosives. We will plunge this vessel into the depths of Hell! We cannot let either side possess this terrible weapon. ''Reznov sets the timer for the explosives to set. 'Reznov: '''Move! We have to get off the ship now! '''Nevski: '''The door sealed! Shoot the support beams. We can bring down those gantries! ''Reznov then shoots the beams. 'Reznov: '''Yes! Go, my friends! GO! '''Nevski: '''We have to get off the ship! '''Reznov: '''Keep moving! This is not our War! '''Nevski: '''Then who do we fight?! '''Reznov: '''EVERYONE!! We stand alone! Hurry - we have only two minutes left! '''Nevski: '''We've got to get down to the deck! ''They fight up the decks and get to a rope to the ground. '' '''Nevski: '''Down the rope! Hurry! ''Reznov and Nevski rappel down the rope to the ice. 'Nevski: '''Go Reznov! GO!!!! ''They manage to get a good distance away before the ship then explodes, sending debris everywhere. 'Reznov (Voiceover): '''I had destroyed the Nova-6 shipment and prevented it from falling into the hands of the British. But I was a fool to think that the threat was over. It was only after I was captured and sent to Vorkuta that I learned of Dragovich's true intentions. He will die before he gives up on Nova-6. (''Reznov watches as the ship settles lower, but does not sink fully.) '''Vorkuta '''Reznov: '''Mason, listen to me...we are running out of time, my friend...Can you trust your leaders to destroy it, or do you think they will use it? The flag may be different but the methods are the same. They will use you, as they used me...You must decide...decide what you think is worth fighting for...Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...These 'MEN' must die. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript